Ord.exe.jpg.mp4.kill
One storm night when i was 13 years old, I decided to watch an episode of my fav show "DRAGON TALS". I put my video in the player and sat in my ord shaped seat because ord is my fav dragon because he is strong and sexy and would preotect me. As soon as the episode started playing lightning hit my video player and then hyper realistic blood shot out of its in-tape hole all over my footie pajamas,so I said "ew" and then the power went off and I said "dam". When the power came back on the episode started but it was more MENACING than usual because there was blood and scratch mark's. The ePisode started off with ord gathering berries in the woods but then zaks and weezer decided to beat him up,they punched ord in his crotch because it was his week spot and broak a chare on his headd which made him crumple to the ground, then zak breathed fire on ords butt and weez slapped it with hiz tail and they thout it was hot( pun intended_) so did i. After ord recovered max and his sister told him he was stupid and didnt wan to play cops and robers with him anymor becaus he burned their mexican cuzin to deth. Ord cried. 0rd cried. And then cassy went to cheer him up but when she saw his face she died from a sick hart because ord cried so much his eyes fel out and there was hyper realistic gore that shot to cassie and stabbed her. Ord went over to kezyl's hous and shot him and stole his weed,ord smoked so much hash that he was like a blunt smoking criminal who kills. next he went to zas and wesey ' s home and it was knight and raney so he sneeked into their house and stood over zak for 10 hours. when zak woke up he realised he was tied up and ord had a sord. ord sliced zak and wesei in half and then they died. next ord swollowed them whole like the sexy vore pictures on deviant art. next ord stole ketzil's magic toe nail and teleported to max and emee's house ord cried in the closet and woke maks up. wen mas opened the closet a flood of bloody tears blasted him to the ground. ord picked emmy out of bed and threw her into maks and then they died. Ord decided to kill earth so he vored it. When the episode was done i has visions of dead children go through my mind while i tried to take the tape out, but i couldnt get up because my ord chair came to life! my tv started melting and then ord shot bloody tears into my eyes so i was blinded and the blood was shaped like knives so it also stabbed and killed me. then my ord chair started voring me and then my house and then my town and then my state and then my country. so now my country is gone and you cant ever find the tape so it is lost media. THE END.